Heart malfunction is one of the primary causes of death in humans. In order to detect and predict heart malfunctions, it is known to connect patients to a heart monitor. Typical heart monitors generate and display an electrocardiogram of the heartbeat and are directly connected to the patient with electrodes. Unfortunately, these heart monitors require the patient to reside in the hospital in dedicated telemetric beds. Further, the multitude of state of the art heart monitors necessary to monitor the often numerous heart patients represent undue complexity and expense. U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,971 by Karz, incorporated by reference, discloses a system for sending an electrocardiogram to a remote location, but does not provide for further support to assist in the response to a patient in need.